


Caution

by Rionarch



Category: J. Edgar (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionarch/pseuds/Rionarch
Summary: Clyde might tell him; someday.
Kudos: 1





	Caution

In theory he had his own office that he could operate out of. He did have to do his work on that desk but it was all a ruse. It lead people to believe the important files were anywhere but his head and under lock and key.

Gandy mentioned that she should be getting double secretarial work pay; she takes messages for him, as well. (Neither one of them mentions it to Edgar. He would set it up so Gandy was some sort of Omnibus Overseer of all things Secretarial and Paper. It wouldn't be the first position he's created). Now he sat waiting for the latest news.

"I can't imagine what they think goes on this office. It appears to them as static; static in the sense that we have not been in a constant accumulation of communist sympathizers and radicals." He watched Edgar throw some files back onto the desk, pacing back and forth. It was starting to look that there would be groove in the floor.

"Tolsen, Clark is asking for the list of known communists in the State." Edgar stopped his pacing and gave him that look. It would have pinned him down if it was anything less than unusual. He would have been worried if something wasn't getting all of Edgar's attention as it was needed. He had that ability to make you feel like the only part of equation that mattered.

"Now, does that mean the working list of near twenty thousand affiliates, or the shorter list with Tangible evidence, sir." Gandy's typing kept up in the background while the two of them shared a smile. The smile was worse than any look.

"That is what we must decide on. By networking many of them together it would make for a better case." Clyde shook his head and pulled out a few pages.

"You can't make a case for a political ideology, Edgar. Err on the side of caution." The papers were shuffled back in and would probably be looked at again over lunch. The meeting with the Attorney General must have been good for him since the grin hasn't faltered yet.

"Tolsen, is caution really what we need?" It was when he said things like this that Clyde wondered if this was all a joke or something else.

"We are not all like you, Edgar. Caution is a prized asset for safety." Maybe soon he'd tell Edgar just how close he kept to caution.


End file.
